Jus Tomat
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: "Tidak ada cahaya berkilauan. Hanya gelap. Dan merah"/"Kau tidak lagi hidup dalam duniamu yang klise itu. Jadi, biasakan dirimu!"/AU/Semi-Fantasy/SasuNaru/Warnings inside!
1. Perfect Stranger

**Jus Tomat**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings! : AU, SasuNaru/NaruSasu tergantung pandangan anda, sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), EYD messed up, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. DLDR. And don't forget to drop your review. Enjoy ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#1 : Perfect Stranger**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengoleskan nutella rasa coklat hazelnut ke salah satu sisi rotinya, lalu langsung melahapnya sementara tangannya beralih untuk mengikat tali-tali sepatunya dengan gusar. Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya yang entah kenapa tampak berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.  
15 menit lagi bel masuk. Dan ini adalah hari pertamanya di kelas yang baru.  
Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan denah bangkunya.

Ah, sial. Sayangnya Lee tidak kebagian kelas yang sama lagi dengannya sehingga dia kelabakan, tidak tau harus bergantung pada siapa.  
Biasanya, Naruto akan sarapan omelet atau ramen instan yang sama sekali tidak bergizi. Tapi dia juga punya roti untuk saat-saat genting seperti ini. Saat dia bangun kesiangan.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Seru Naruto seraya mengunci pintu rumahnya kemudian berlari cepat menuju sekolah yang jaraknya bisa dibilang jauh.  
Oh, dan tadi itu dia tidak berpamitan pada siapapun, tapi pada pintu rumahnya. Karena memang tidak ada siapapun disana.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama dimulainya tahun ajaran baru Konoha Gakuen. Naruto mendapatkan kelas baru yang letaknya di lantai tiga. Menempati kelas yang berada diatas selalu menjadi idaman bocah pirang itu. Tahun pertama dan kedua dia mendapatkan lokasi kelas dilantai dasar dan itu membosankan.

Naruto mulai membaca denah bangku di tangannya dengan serius. Ia memperhatikan nama-nama itu, siapa tahu setidaknya ada satu teman yang sudah ia kenal dari kelas sebelumnya. Ada, memang. Tapi cuma dua orang. Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino. Dan keduanya tidak cukup akrab dengan Naruto.  
Sial. Dia harus beradaptasi dari awal lagi dong? Seperti sekolah baru saja.

Selain dua nama itu, ada satu nama lagi yang cukup familiar baginya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludah. Bukan, kali ini bukan karena ia mengenal Sasuke di kelas sebelumnya.  
Mereka tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi nama Sasuke cukup bersahabat sejak gosip menyeramkan soal kepribadian sang Uchiha itu menguar setiap hari.

Katanya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak yang aneh, selalu menyendiri dan tampak seperti orang sakit. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau dia penderita schizophrenia.

Takut, tentu saja. Tapi juga penasaran.  
Apakah benar ada orang seperti itu di sekolah ini? Atau mereka hanya membesar-besarkan saja cuma karena Sasuke itu pendiam?  
Ah, Neji juga pendiam. Tapi dia tak pernah di tuduh macam-macam.  
Maksudnya, mustahil ada asap jika tak ada api, bukan?

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan yang akan menjadi kelasnya selama satu tahun ke depan.  
Jumlah bangkunya sedikit lebih banyak. Naruto melihat denahnya lagi, lalu melihat kelasnya lagi. Dia mendapat kursi di barisan kedua dari depan, di sebelah jendela! Sempurna.  
Dia selalu suka memandang keluar dari tempat yang tinggi.

Sedetik sebelum kakinya melangkah menuju kesana, pandangannya tertarik pada sosok yang duduk sendirian di kursi paling belakang. Dia tampak jauh dari murid-murid lain yang berkelompok dan berbincang satu sama lain. Orang itu, memakai jaket panjang hitam, duduk menunduk dalam diam dan kulitnya terlihat pucat seperti orang mati. Naruto menelan ludah berkat aura gelap yang datang dari sana.

Pasti. Itu Sasuke.

Sosok itu sepertinya sadar tengah dipandangi, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dengan panik, lalu bergegas menuju kursinya. Ia duduk, berpura-pura membaca denahnya dengan serius. Sial.  
Naruto bersumpah dia belum pernah melihat mata seperti itu. Menakutkan.  
Seolah siap membunuh.  
Seolah Naruto adalah korban berikutnya.

Gila. Jantung Naruto sampai terpacu kencang karenanya.  
Mulutnya terus komat-kamit membaca doa, sampai sesosok kepala Nanas menghampiri dan berkata...

"Kau bisa baca terbalik, Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pertama berjalan cukup normal meski jujur saja, Naruto sedikit takut atas keberadaan Sasuke.  
Orang itu diam saja rasanya sudah sangat menyeramkan.

Naruto belum sempat akrab dengan salah satu murid di kelas yang di dominasi manusia pintar ini. Tentu saja, tipe jenius tak akan mudah diajak berteman.  
Mungkin wali kelas Naruto yang dulu yang mengusulkan agar ia di tempatkan diantara murid-murid pintar supaya lebih giat belajar. Yah, Naruto sempat mendengar ancaman itu soalnya.

Siang itu, jam olahraga.  
Bahkan, suasana ruang ganti saja terasa khidmat sekali. Tak ada yang ngobrol atau sekedar membicarakan sesuatu. Kelas seperti ini sih, terlalu membosankan!

"Oi shikamaru" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke tidak ikut olahraga? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya"

"Dia memang tidak pernah ikut olahraga"

"Haah?" Naruto membulatkan matanya "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dulu aku sekelas dengannya"

Wah, ini menarik.

"Sama sekali tidak pernah ikut?" Tanya Naruto yang di sambut dengusan malas bocah berkepala nanas itu.

"Tidak pernah"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli" Setelah selesai memakai kaus olahraganya, Shikamaru segera keluar dari ruang ganti sambil menguap, sebelum si pirang bertanya lebih banyak lagi.  
Dia bukan tipe yang suka mengobrol.

"Tch. Kalian tidak asik" Naruto lalu memakai celana olahraganya sebelum keluar.

Hari ini, anak laki-laki akan bermain voli. Dan untuk anak perempuan, lari jarak menengah.

Sebelum voli dimulai, Gai sensei membagi mereka menjadi dua tim berdasarkan urutan absen.  
Untunglah, olahraga adalah keahlian Naruto dibandingkan pelajaran lain yang membuatnya melongo.  
Voli. Atau apapun lah, asalkan melibatkan fisik, Naruto jagonya.

Dan benar saja, tim Naruto menang telak di babak pertama. Naruto menjulurkan lidah lalu memukul pantatnya untuk mengejek tim lawan. Dan setiap timnya mencetak angka, Naruto akan menjerit heboh sambil lompat-lompat.  
Mereka cuma mendecak bosan atas sikap kekanakan Naruto.  
Ini kan cuma penilaian kelas, bukan pertandingan Nasional.

"Ayo main lagi!" Seru Naruto saat jam olahraga berakhir.

"Jamnya sudah selesai"

"Habis ini kan istirahat. Kita main saja!"

"Kau tidak pernah capek ya?"

"Oh ayolah Shino. Sebentar saja" Shino tak menanggapi permohonan Naruto, tentu saja.

Tak berhasil, Naruto mengajak Shikamaru. Lalu Choji. Tetap saja, nihil.  
Mereka kelelahan.  
Tapi tidak dengan bocah pirang hiperaktif ini.

"Huh. Membosankan" Naruto menggerutu saat teman-temannya mulai bubar.

Tak lama berselang, matanya tertarik dengan pemandangan di ujung lapangan.  
Sasuke.  
Sosok itu tengah duduk, memeluk lutut-lututnya di bawah pohon yang lebat. Seperti orang sakit.

Entah kenapa, lama kelamaan Naruto merasa kasihan juga.  
Sasuke selalu sendirian. Baik di kelas maupun di tempat lain. Kenapa sih tidak ada satupun orang yang mengajaknya bicara atau setidaknya menganggap Sasuke itu ada?

Naruto lalu mendekat kesana. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah meringkuk.  
Suara nafas tersengal terdengar seketika.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba memanggil. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke berkeringat deras sambil bernafas dengan susah payah. Ia meraih lengan Sasuke dan mengguncangnya. Dingin. "Oi. Kau sakit ya?"

Sasuke pun mendongak. Membuat Naruto hampir saja terpental kebelakang karena kaget. Wajah itu tampak sangat pucat dan kacau. Matanya sedikit merah. Tidak. Matanya memang merah. Dan mata itu kini menatap lurus kearah Naruto dengan pandangan setajam pedang.

Naruto merinding.

"Kau.. Sa-kit?" Ia menelan ludah "M-Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan masih bernapas dengan berat. Dia tampak tersiksa sekali. Naruto sempat mengira Sasuke ini bisu atau tuli karena pemuda itu tak pernah memberi respon apapun.  
Tapi detik berikutnya, tak disangka-sangka, suara parau meluncur dari bibir tipis itu.

"Jus.. To-mat" Ucapnya tersengal.

Naruto mengeriyit dengan hidung melebar. Heran.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

KRIIIIIIIIING!

Suara bel masuk itu pun meredam percakapan abstrak mereka.  
Sasuke berusaha berdiri dengan satu tangan yang meremas dadanya. Ia tampak meringis sakit dengan nafas yang masih belum stabil dan keringat sederas sungai.

Merasa miris dengan pemandangan itu, Naruto menawarkan bantuan.

"B-Biar kubantu" Ia mencoba meraih lengan Sasuke untuk memapahnya, tapi dengan telak, pemuda pucat itu menampiknya kasar.  
Keadaan sudah seperti orang sekarat saja masih sombong.

Sasuke berjalan tertatih sendiri. Menjauh. Sementara kepala si pirang kini di rundung jutaan pertanyaan.  
'Sasuke itu kenapa?'  
'Apa dia sakit?'  
'Apa mentalnya baik-baik saja?'  
'Maksud dari jus tomat itu apa?'  
'Kenapa jam istirahatnya sudah selesai?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duk. Duk. Duk. Duk.

Naruto terkerjap seketika. Ia mengangkat wajah dan segera menyeka 'sungai lokal' yang tercetak di ujung bibirnya karena ketiduran. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan rupanya suara tadi asalnya dari Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengetuk-ngetuk whiteboard dengan penghapus.

"Dengar semuanya!" Seru Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas diruangan itu "Mabui-sensei tidak bisa mengajar hari ini karena sakit-"

Riuh terjadi. Para murid perempuan tergelak senang, dan lainnya mempertanyakan soal sakit apa gurunya itu.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

"Aku belum selesai!" Tambah Shikamaru "Sensei memberikan tugas untuk kita. Lembar kerja siswa halaman dua puluh sampai tiga puluh tiga, dikumpulkan saat jam terakhir"

Naruto tak peduli dan berniat untuk kembali tidur. Tapi saat ia tengah menyiapkan buku untuk ia jadikan bantal sementara, pandangannya tertarik lagi, tentu. Sasuke yang kelihatannya masih sakit itu tampak beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.  
Ah, apa yang dilakukan manusia macam Sasuke saat jam kosong begini, ya.  
Tak hanya Naruto. Seisi kelas juga mendelik senyap ke arah sang Uchiha yang jarang-jarangnya keluar kelas itu.  
Suasana kembali riuh saat sosok Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi.

Penasaran.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri bangku Ino dan Sakura yang ia tahu sempat sekelas dengan Sasuke.

"Oi kalian" Naruto meraih sembarang kursi kosong yang menganggur lalu duduk disana.

"Apa?" Ino mengerling sambil menopang dagu. Gadis genit yang satu ini sukses membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

"Kalian dulu sekelas dengan Sasuke kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku penasaran saja. Apa kalian tahu kenapa dia bisa sangat.. Yah.." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Tak tahu kalimat tepat apa yang harus ia lontarkan untuk mendeskripsikan Sasuke. Aneh, gila, sakit, atau.. Apa sih?

"Terlihat seperti orang sekarat sepanjang hari?" Sakura terkikik. Nah, itu juga.

"Padahal dia sangat ganteng" Timpal Ino.

"Kenapa dia begitu sih?"

"Banyak gosip soal dia, Naruto. Aku juga bingung mana yang benar"

"Karena semua rasanya benar" Ino menambahkan. Sakura lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Ceritakan padaku dong" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Uh. Baiklah. Terserah kau mau percaya versi yang mana, ya" Ino berdehem dramatis sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Disekolah ini, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu dia tinggal dimana. Ada yang bilang, dia itu pecandu narkoba karena dia tidak terlihat sehat. Ada juga yang bilang, dia anggota kelompok teroris. Dan yang terakhir, psikopat"

"HAH? Gila!" Jerit Naruto spontan. Beberapa sampai menoleh karena kaget.

"Diam Naruto!" Ino meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar Naruto tidak berisik.

"Ehh iya, iya maaf" Naruto nyengir "Terus, yang menurutmu benar itu yang mana?"

"Psikopat"

"Memangnya ada bukti?"

"Yah dibilang bukti juga agak.." Ino dan Sakura saling pandang untuk sesaat. Tampak tidak yakin atas ucapannya sendiri "Waktu festival musim panas, kami sempat melihat Sasuke di gudang olahraga sedang membersihkan dirinya dari lumuran.. Darah"

Naruto terbelalak seketika.

"D-Darah, katamu?" Naruto menelan ludah. Ino dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan.

"Karena itu, sebaiknya kau jangan berurusan dengannya"

Masa sih, di sekolah ini ada psikopat?

Yang benar saja?

Dan Naruto sekelas dengannya?

Takut. Pasti.  
Tapi jujur saja, Naruto masih penasaran.  
Apalagi mereka sempat berbincang walaupun cuma sebentar.

'Jus tomat'

Apa maksudnya?

Jangan-jangan Sasuke ingin membunuh Naruto, dan 'jus tomat' adalah kata rahasia untuk itu.  
Jangan-jangan saat pulang nanti, Sasuke akan menghadangnya di jalan, menggenggam pisau pemotong daging dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

Tak berselang lama, kelas mendadak hening bersama atmosfir gelap dan beku yang memasuki ruangan. Senyap seketika.

Sasuke kembali.

Jantung Naruto terpompa hebat karena pikiran liarnya tentang Sasuke.

Darah. Sayatan.  
Rasanya Naruto ingin berteriak saja.  
Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.  
Dia tampak sedikit lebih...Sehat?  
Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, meskipun wajahnya tetap pucat, ia tidak tampak seperti orang sekarat atau apa. Nafasnya bahkan tampak normal.

Jangan-jangan, Sasuke habis memakai narkoba?

Ah, mungkin saja dia lemas karena semua pecandu tampak seperti itu. Dan 'jus tomat' adalah sebutan untuk heroin pribadinya atau apa.

Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan darah yang diceritakan Ino dan Sakura tadi?

Tidak mungkin kan, Sasuke benar-benar seorang psikopat, penderita schizophrenia dan pemakai narkoba?

Naruto begidik ngeri disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak mendengar cerita Ino dan Sakura, Naruto tak pernah bisa menjalani aktivitas dengan tenang lagi.  
Dia berangkat, sekolah, dan pulang dengan rasa takut luar biasa. Apalagi dia tinggal sendirian.  
Rasanya, apapun yang ia lakukan tak pernah lepas dari tatapan membunuh Sasuke.  
Seolah nyawanya bisa melayang kapan saja.

Pagi itu, sesaat sebelum bel masuk, Naruto menguap dan berjalan menuju toilet di lantai dasar.  
Dia harus mencuci muka sebentar karena matanya benar-benar ngantuk.  
Hampir semalaman penuh Naruto terjaga karena takut.  
Dia hanya tidur sekitar dua jam. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau toilet didepannya ini adalah toilet wanita.

Naruto menguap lagi. Lalu tangannya meraih kenop pintu toilet di hadapannya dan segera masuk.

Dan pemandangan mengerikan seketika menyapa.

Naruto melotot dan tubuhnya beku seketika. Kaku. Tak bisa bergerak. Tenggorokannya tercekat tanpa suara dan jantungnya seolah berhenti.

Disana, seorang wanita yang ia kenal sebagai guru Kimianya, Kurenai-sensei, tampak terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Melimpah hingga membasahi lantai.  
Dan,

Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu berjongkok di hadapan Kurenai dengan darah yang juga mengotori tangan dan sebagian wajahnya.  
Sepasang mata merah itu mendelik tajam pada sang saksi mata yang masih bergetar dalam diam. Dan rasa takut.

Benar. Sasuke telah membunuh Kurenai-sensei dan Naruto melihatnya sendiri!

Kengerian macam apa ini?

Naruto tak boleh bergerak tiba-tiba karena bisa saja, Sasuke akan menyerangnya juga.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Keduanya hanya saling melemparkan pandangan siaga.  
Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat bergerak, Naruto membalik badan dan-

Lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Gila.

Barusan itu apa!?

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari sejauh mungkin.  
Darah itu.  
Wajah itu.  
Mata merah itu.  
Seringai mengerikan itu.  
Sesekali Naruto menabrak murid yang berlalu lalang. Mereka memarahi Naruto dengan kata-kata kasar tapi Naruto tidak peduli!  
Dia panik luar biasa.  
Harus kemana? Kelas?  
Yang benar saja! Dia kan sekelas dengan Sasuke.  
Naruto panik dan gusar sambil terus menggaruk rambutnya.

Dia. Harus. KEMANA?

Ah. Saat menoleh ke kanan, Naruto mendapati ruang kesehatan yang kosong. Tanpa berpikir lagi, dia memasuki ruangan itu dan menguncinya. Dengan sigap ia menutup semua tirai disana.

Naruto menaiki ranjang kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan dan duduk meringkuk sambil berdoa.  
Kamisama, Kamisama, Kamisama!  
Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis Naruto dan jantungnya masih berdebar hebat.  
Dia akan sembunyi disini sampai jam pulang.  
Lalu, bagaimana perjalanan pulangnya nanti? Dia kan jalan kaki. Jangan-jangan dia akan mati sebelum sampai ke rumah.

Sial. Dia adalah saksi mata. Saksi TUNGGAL yang pastinya tak akan Sasuke biarkan begitu saja.

Ah, lapor polisi!

Segera saja Naruto merogoh saku celana dan meraih ponsel flipnya sebelum ia membantingnya kesal karena.. Tidak ada sinyal.

Habislah sudah. Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIING!

Naruto terhenyak dari tidurnya berkat bel panjang yang memekakkan telinga.

Ah, dia ketiduran.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut ruangan, dan rupanya dia masih mengunci diri di ruang kesehatan. Sial.  
Naruto sempat berharap bahwa yang terjadi hari ini cuma mimpi.

Dia melirik ke arah jam yang tertancap di atas pintu. Menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Artinya, bel barusan adalah bel pulang. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.  
Tenang, Naruto.  
Lakukan dengan cepat dan semuanya akan selesai.

Naruto membuka pintu dengan pelan. Sebelum keluar, dia menengok kanan kiri. Memastikan tidak ada Sasuke atau pisau pemotong daging.

Dia lalu berjalan secepat mungkin menuju ruang guru untuk melaporkan apa yang pagi ini ia lihat.  
Mereka akan menelpon polisi dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya.  
Atau bahkan saat ini sudah ada orang lain yang melihat mayat wanita itu di toilet perempuan. Pasti begitu, kan?

Namun belum sampai Naruto memasuki ruangan itu, seseorang menyambutnya di ambang pintu. Seketika, Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"K-Kurenai.. Sen-sei?" Ucapnya terbata.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Wanita itu tersenyum dan.. Hidup! Bahkan tampak sehat! Tanpa darah sedikitpun.

Tidak mungkin. Naruto yakin sekali yang ia lihat di toilet tadi adalah Kurenai!

"Sensei.. B-Bukannya anda.. Sudah.."

"Sudah apa?"

"Tadi pagi. Di.. Toilet.."

"Ya. Tadi pagi aku memang ke toilet" Sahutnya santai seolah tak ada yang aneh "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anda.. Tidak bertemu Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" Dia tertawa kecil "Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya"

Tidak. Naruto tidak berhalusinasi.

Dia benar-benar melihat kejadian itu. Sasuke-membunuh-Kurenai. Tepat di depan matanya.

Takut, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dan berlalu tanpa pamit. Tidak mungkin semua ini cuma halusinasinya saja.  
Itu nyata. Jelas sekali itu nyata.

Naruto berjalan frustasi sambil terus menoleh kanan kiri. Dia bahkan tak punya senjata apapun.  
Ah, sebaiknya dia mengambil jalan pintas.

Naruto berjalan susah payah melalui hutan pinus di belakang sekolah. Ini satu-satunya jalan pintas yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Dia bisa sampai ke rumah dua kali lebih cepat.  
Tanpa hentinya Naruto berdoa supaya dia bisa hidup.  
Dia tidak ingin mati konyol di tangan teman sekelasnya sendiri.  
Dan tak akan ada yang mempercayainya karena nyatanya Kurenai masih hidup.  
Bagaimana bisa dia hidup?

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar manusia? Bukan penyihir atau semacamnya?  
Makhluk macam apa sebetulnya dia itu?

"Mati. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti mati" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin mati?"

Naruto membatu saat mendengar suara selain suaranya.

Ia tak berani menoleh.  
Karena dia tahu siapa pemilik suara berat itu.

Karena dia tahu, ini akan menjadi akhir hidupnya.

"Sasuke.. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Aku bersumpah aku a-"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Sela Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya. "Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini, bukan?"

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, Naruto" Naruto bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekat. Si pirang lalu berdoa semoga saja, pisau pemotong daging tidak terlalu menyakitkan "Aku janji. Kau tidak akan merasakan apapun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Yak. Akhirnya saya nulis multi-chap SasuNaru juga. Semoga, anda semua suka walaupun ceritanya sedikit aneh.  
Apa arti 'Jus tomat' dan kenapa judulnya jadi Jus tomat? Gaje banget ya? Hehe. Nanti juga tahu kok. Dan.. Alurnya cepat ya? As always, saya nggak berencana bikin fic yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.  
Jangan lupa reviewnya, teman-teman ^^


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

Gelap.

Dingin.

Pengap.

Oh, Tuhanku.  
Jadi beginikah rasanya alam kubur?

Perlahan, Naruto mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang lengket. Apa dia sudah mati?  
Entahlah. Dia masih bisa bernafas tuh.  
Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah berpindah ke alam lain?

Rasa nyeri dan berat seketika menyerang otaknya. Pandangannya kabur dan bergoyang. Naruto berkedip cepat, dan pemandangan samar yang semakin jelas pun tersuguh disana.

Asing.

Bingung.

Dia pun sadar tengah terbaring di alas yang keras dan dingin. Tangannya meraba dan selain keras, alas ini juga berdebu. Sempit. Karena di atas kepala si pirang, terdapat atap yang sama sekali tidak seperti atap. Coklat, senada dengan batu tempat ia tidur.  
Apa sih ini?  
Naruto masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut, berkali-kali. Gelap. Hanya ada obor yang di gantungkan di sebelah lubang hitam besar, menyerupai lorong. Tak ada cahaya di ruang sempit yang tampak seperti gua ini. Naruto bahkan tak bisa memastikan apakah ini siang atau malam.

Tunggu.

Lho.

Lho. Lho. Lho?

Kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat seperti ini!?

Kenapa ada obor segala!?

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Menengok kanan, kiri, lalu kanan, dan kiri lagi. Panik.  
Berkeringat.  
Tidak ingat apapun.

Dia. Ada. Dimana?

Benar-benar alam kubur kah?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.  
.

**Jus Tomat**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings! : AU, SasuNaru/NaruSasu tergantung pandangan anda, parody, semi-fantasy, OOC, typo(s), EYD messed up dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#2 : Uchiha Sasuke**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun" Sosok itu perlahan muncul dari kegelapan. Detak langkahnya menggema sempurna memenuhi sepi. "Kau berisik"

Naruto mengamati sepatu orang itu, lalu iris matanya bergerak naik sampai wajah itu terlihat.  
Lagi, rasa takut luar biasa menghujam.

Kenapa tadi dia tidak mati sekalian saja sih?

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke. B-B-Ba-Bagaima-"

Dengusan malas si kulit pucat menghentikan ucapan Naruto yang terbata.

Naruto mundur secara refleks, tapi punggungnya tersudut di dinding batu yang juga dingin.

Gila.

APA-APAAN INI?

"Hittou. Dia sudah bangun ya?" Derapan langkah terdengar mendekat, dan satu per satu sosok asing memasuki ruang sempit itu dengan sedikit membungkuk saat ujung kepala mereka hampir menyentuh pintu.

Naruto diam-diam menghitung dalam hati. Ada tiga.. Ah, tidak. Ada empat orang termasuk Sasuke, berdiri mengitarinya dengan tatapan seribu arti.

Satu orang dengan rambut semerah bata, kelopak mata seperti panda dan coretan kanji pada dahi kirinya tampak tenang dengan tangan terlipat.  
Disebelahnya, berdiri gadis yang juga berrambut merah hanya saja lebih cerah sedikit, dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Lalu, yang berdiri diantara gadis itu dan Sasuke, adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat tua, mata yang tajam, dan simbol seperti taring berwarna merah tergambar di masing-masing pipinya. Dia sesekali terkekeh dan menggosok hidungnya.  
Secara garis besar, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tampak jelek.

Tanpa sadar Naruto melongo seperti orang tolol.

"Terus, bagaimana nih hittou? Semuanya sudah berkumpul, meminta kejelasan" Pemuda dengan tatto taring merah tadi tampaknya bicara pada Sasuke.

"Dan apa tindakan kita?" Timpal pemuda bermata panda masih dengan tangan terlipat.

Sasuke tampak berpikir.. Entahlah. Bagi Naruto, tampang seperti itu adalah tampang orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Aku sudah mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Aku tidak mengharapkan reaksinya akan seperti ini" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Lho? Kenapa dia di tunjuk?

"Sasuke-sama, kami tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu. Hanya saja.. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti. Kita sudah susah payah bersembunyi. Pindah tempat lagi juga tidak mungkin selama anak ini masih hidup dan tahu tentang kita" Sekarang gadis berkacamata ikut-ikutan menunjuk Naruto.

Ciah. Sasuke di panggil dengan imbuhan 'sama'?

"Dengar. Aku bisa pikirkan solusi" Sasuke mendelik satu per satu ke arah mereka. "Kita urus Naruto dulu"

Urus?

Apa maksudnya 'urus'?

Apa mereka akan membunuh Naruto sekarang?

Naruto menelan ludah dan semakin mundur walaupun itu sia-sia.

"Aku Kiba" Pemuda dengan tatto taring itu mendekat satu langkah dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Naruto. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau ingat tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu"

"Hah?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kejadian itu loh. Kejadian tentang Sasuke-sama"

"He?" Hidungnya melebar bingung. Kejadian tiga hari lalu tentang Sasuke? Yang mana sih?

"Kiba, dia itu bodoh. Jelaskan lebih detail lagi" Timpal Sasuke. Hah?  
Bodoh?

Sejak kapan Sasuke **BISA BICARA** dan mengejek Naruto bodoh?

"Teme! Sialan kau! Kau yang membawaku ke tempat aneh tanpa penjelasan dan memanggilku bodoh?"

"JANGAN MENGHINA HITTOU DENGAN KATA-KATA KASAR, BOCAH!" Bentak Kiba yang lantangnya melebihi suara panci jatuh.

Astaga. Sebegitu 'tinggi' kah kedudukan manusia miskin ekspresi bernama Sasuke ini?

Naruto mingkem seketika.

"Kiba" Sasuke menegur pelan. "Jelaskan saja"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kiba itu lalu mendengus sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau pingsan selama tiga hari dan-"

"HAH TIGA HARI!?" Jerit Naruto memotong percakapan. Perasaan baru tadi siang dia mengurung diri di ruang kesehatan dan Kiba bilang ia sudah pingsan selama itu?

"IYA TIGA HARI" Tegas Kiba. "Sebelum pingsan, apa saja yang kau ingat?"

Naruto lalu mencoba memutar ingatannya.

Dia diam, dan berpikir keras dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing.

"Aku melihat Sasuke membunuh Kurenai-sensei di toilet wanita.." Pandangan Naruto mengawang saat kilasan kejadian itu mulai terulang di kepalanya. "Tapi saat pulang, aku melihat Kurenai-sensei baik-baik saja. Aku takut dan pulang lewat jalan pintas di belakang sekolah, lalu.."

Samar.

Naruto mencoba mengingatnya, tapi rasanya sulit.

Samar dan tidak jelas seperti mimpi.

"Lalu?" Tuntut Kiba karena Naruto berhenti cukup lama disana.

Ah, selanjutnya apa ya?

"Sasuke datang, dan.." Mendadak pelipis Naruto terasa nyeri. Dia memijitnya pelan. Kondisi kepalanya benar-benar tidak baik sekarang. Dan dia dipaksa mengingat sesuatu yang samar. Begitu samar dan..

_'GYAAAAAAAA!' Naruto menjerit, menggantikan senyapnya hutan dengan suara kesakitan. Pandangannya menggelap dan ia pun jatuh di rerumputan dingin.  
Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya, memandangnya dan berniat berlalu sebelum Naruto mencengkram pergelangan kaki pemuda pucat itu._

'Kau ini.. Sebetulnya apa?' Katanya dengan nafas terengah 'Kau bisa membunuh orang dan menghidupkannya lagi, huh?"

Sasuke menoleh. Kaget. Dan dia pun mendekat, berjongkok di samping si pirang yang masih sadar meskipun darah sudah membanjiri wajah dan lehernya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak.. Lupa?

'Gagal?' Gumam Sasuke sebelum melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

'GYAAAAAA!'

"Aku ingat!" Naruto mengedipkan matanya. "Sasuke menggigit tengkukku. Tapi aku tidak mati. Dia terus melakukan hal yang sama setiap aku tampak sadar dan tidak.. Mati"

Ya.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak mati sementara dia yakin itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Berapa kali Sasuke-sama menggigitmu?"

"Aku.." Naruto meraba tengkuknya sendiri. Dan.. Dia tidak merasakan ada bekas apapun disana. "Aku tidak menghitungnya"

Apa artinya semua ini sih?

DAN MEREKA INI SIAPA?

"Kenapa bisa begitu ya?" Kiba melipat tangannya, alisnya bertaut bingung. "Ini sangat aneh"

"Dan sangat berbahaya" Timpal pemuda bermata panda yang di setujui anggukan mantap dari gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau seharusnya lupa, Naruto" Kiba mendecak kesal sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya.

"Lupa? Tunggu.. Ini maksudnya bagaimana sih?" Naruto mulai frustasi. "Bisa kalian jelaskan kalian ini apa?"

Lalu mereka memandang satu sama lain secara bergantian. Ragu-ragu. Sementara Sasuke cuma mendengus malas.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Ceritakan saja. Tidak ada gunanya kita sembunyikan lagi"

"Uh" Kiba tampak gelisah sebelum mendekat lagi ke arah Naruto dan berkata. "Kami ini Habblut, Naruto"

"Hab-apa?"

"Habblut. Sebutan untuk vampir setengah manusia"

"HAH!?" Naruto membulatkan matanya dramatis. Masa sih? MASA SIH?  
Sekali lagi, MASA SIH!?  
Masa sih di dunia nyata ada vampir?

Tidak lucu. Ini bukan film atau novel dan ini tidak lucu. Absurd. Rasanya Naruto ingin menampar dirinya sendiri dengan pemanggang roti di rumah.

"Begini. Kami tidak berbeda denganmu. Hanya saja, kami butuh darah untuk asupan wajib. Seperti manusia yang membutuhkan air" Terang Kiba.

Naruto masih melongo.

"Dan karena kami habblut, kami mempunyai porsi setengah dari para rein yang akan menggigitmu sampai darahmu habis. Seperti donor darah, kau tidak akan rugi apa-apa karena kami hanya perlu sedikit" Gadis itu menambahkan, dan membuat gestur 'sedikit' dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya yang ia himpitkan.

Jadi.. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia dan Kurenai masih hidup.

"Lalu.. Yang dimaksud dengan lupa itu bagaimana?" Desak Naruto, belum puas akan penjelasan Kiba.

"Kami punya kuasa untuk menghapus ingatan orang yang kami gigit. Itulah sebabnya keberadaan kami aman. Sampai saat ini" Si mata panda ikut memberi penjelasan.

Ah, jadi itu sebabnya Kurenai tidak ingat..

_'Anda.. Tidak bertemu Sasuke?'_

'Sasuke? Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya'

Oh.

OH, Ternyata begitu.

Ternyata semua se ANEH ini ya.

Gila.

"Sekarang Naruto sudah tahu. Kita harus menemui mereka" Pemuda bermata panda itu lalu beranjak keluar, di ikuti yang lainnya sampai Sasuke menjadi yang terakhir dari urutan.

"O-Oi tunggu! Sasuke!" Naruto yang masih di landa penasaran akhirnya turun dari batu besar tempat ia duduk dan mulai berjalan menyamakan langkah Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong dengan obor yang Kiba pegang di depan sana.  
Sesekali Naruto kaget saat menapaki permukaan yang lembab dan air menggenang.

"Ini tempat apa sih, Sasuke?"

"Tempat tinggal kami"

"Lah? Tempat tinggal? Di tempat suram, gelap, dingin begini?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan, dobe?" Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Rumah kaca? Tubuh berkilauan?"

"Yah" Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Setidaknya begitu yang kudengar"

"Ini bukan novel remaja, Naruto. Tidak ada kisah yang di permanis disini. Faktanya, kami lemah pada cahaya matahari. Untung saja aku cuma habblut jadi aku bisa bertahan walaupun susah"

"He? Jadi itu sebabnya di sekolah kau selalu.."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebelum Naruto selesai bicara.

Ah, ternyata Sasuke tidak bisu.

Dia tampak berbicara dengan santai di tempat ini.  
Oh tentu saja. Disini tidak ada sinar matahari.

Dan entah kenapa, rasa takut Naruto akan sosok Sasuke mendadak hilang.

Dia merasa.. Lega.

Luar biasa lega.

Tak berselang lama, lorong panjang ini pun menemui ujung.

Sebuah ruangan yang juga gelap. Hanya saja, lebih luas.  
Dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan lampu kristal besar, menggantung tak menyala.  
Sarang laba-laba mempertegas bahwa bangunan ini sudah tua.  
Rapuh. Banyak pilar kayu yang tampak tua dan basah. Juga jendela-jendela dengan kaca yang kusam. Kotor. Bahkan sama sekali tidak tampak seperti kaca.  
Lantainya pun masih tergenang tanah dan air.

Bentuknya seperti gereja.  
Atau.. Bekas gereja.

Karena disana ada banyak kursi yang tatanannya mirip dengan gereja.  
Kursi-kursi itu tentu tidak kosong. Ada belasan orang yang duduk disana. Kelihatannya usia mereka berbeda-beda.  
Dan Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa mereka..

Semuanya habblut.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mimbar yang berdiri di depan, menjadi pusat kursi-kursi itu. Dia membiarkan Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

Riuh terjadi pada kerumunan orang itu. Beberapa diantara mereka menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Dengar" Satu ucapan singkat dari Sasuke membuat suasana berubah telak. Senyap seperti saat ulangan fisika. "Semua yang terjadi disini adalah salahku. Aku akan pikirkan tindakan selanjutnya. Anak ini-"

Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan jempolnya.

"-melihatku saat sedang minum jus tomat"

Disana, Naruto mengerinyit aneh saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. 'Hell, Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu minum jus tomat'

"Aku mengejarnya dan berhasil. Tapi sayangnya, ingatannya tidak terhapus walaupun sudah kucoba berkali-kali" Tambah Sasuke yang di tanggapi riuh seketika.

"Hittou!" Salah seorang dari mereka pun berdiri. Gadis dengan rambut pirang di ikat menjadi empat bagian itu lalu berkata, "Kenapa tidak habiskan saja jus tomat anak itu?! Dia tahu terlalu banyak"

Beberapa diantara mereka mengangguk setuju dan..

BRAK!

Satu gebrakan keras dari Sasuke mengembalikan suasana menjadi sepi seperti semula.

"Temari. Kurasa kau tidak lupa bahwa kita tidak membunuh manusia karena kita juga manusia" Kata Sasuke dengan datar. "Walaupun setengah"

Hah?  
Membunuh?  
Bukannya mereka sedang membicarakan jus tomat ya?

Naruto pun menggaruk-garuk rambutnya seperti monyet frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia memberi tahu akatsuki setelah ini? Kita akan tamat!" Seorang lainnya, dengan kulit hitam dan rambut putih pun ikut berdiri. "Dia itu manusia, hittou! Kita tidak bisa percaya begitu saja!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan mendelik.

"Kau kenal akatsuki, Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Akatsuki" Ulang Sasuke.

"Akatsuki apa?"

Sasuke pun mengembalikan perhatian pada orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Lihat? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu akatsuki"

Naruto celingukan bingung. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak di atas menara tokyo 'MAKSUDNYA APAAN SIH?'

Belum jelas rasa penasarannya soal jus tomat, rein, dan habblut, ada lagi akatsuki?

"Maaf, hittou. Tapi kenapa kita harus percaya padanya? Tidak ada jaminan dia tidak membahayakan hittou!"

"Tunggu!" Naruto menyela ucapan pemuda kulit hitam itu dengan lantang. Semua orang seketika menoleh ke arahnya, tak terkecuali Sasuke. "Membahayakan Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi kenapa kalian berpikir aku akan membahayakan Sasuke? Dia kan temanku!"

Sasuke cukup takjub dengan kata 'teman'.

Mereka bahkan tak mengenal satu sama lain sampai insiden itu terjadi kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, pertemuan Naruto dengan kelompok itu rasanya memang sangat aneh.

Kenapa mereka merasa terancam dan takut pada manusia?

Bukannya manusia yang err.. 'Di makan' oleh mereka?

Fakta-fakta yang Naruto dengar dari mereka tidak begitu jelas.

Satu, Sasuke dan teman-teman anehnya adalah manusia setengah vampir-atau vampir setengah manusia.

Dua, dia lemah terhadap sinar matahari. Sasuke bilang, para rein (darah murni) justru akan mati jika terpapar sinar matahari. Karena dia-em, mereka-berdarah campuran, efeknya hanya lemas dan sesak nafas. Tapi jika terpapar langsung dalam jangka waktu lama, bisa mematikan.

Tiga, Sasuke makan dan minum seperti manusia. Hanya saja, dia memerlukan darah segar untuk menjaganya tetap hidup.

Empat, Kurenai dan Naruto bukan korban pertama Sasuke. Hampir semua penghuni Konoha gakuen pernah 'menyumbangkan darah' untuk Sasuke.

Lima, Sasuke adalah makhluk nokturnal. Maksudnya, jam istirahat Sasuke adalah siang hari, selama matahari ada. Dan jam aktivitasnya adalah malam hari. Well, kebalikan dari manusia. Tapi Sasuke memaksakan diri di siang hari karena dia harus sekolah.

Enam, tidak ada yang 'indah' pada dunia mereka. Para rein adalah monster mengerikan yang asalnya dari neraka, dan menetap di bumi dengan wujud manusia selama ratusan tahun. Dan terkadang, mereka yang bodoh akan jatuh cinta pada manusia dan melahirkan para darah campuran, seperti Sasuke.  
Dalam bahasa lain, vampir adalah iblis. Dan Sasuke, setengah iblis.  
Setengah iblis yang.. Ganteng.

Tujuh, mereka lemah pada manusia yang hapal akan mantra-mantra atau kitab Tuhan.

Delapan, Jus tomat adalah sebutan lain untuk 'darah'.

Sembilan, Sasuke bisa menghilangkan ingatan orang yang ia gigit. Hanya para rein yang menghabiskan darah manusia sampai mati.

Sepuluh, Sasuke dan kelompoknya yang bernama 'The Chairott' adalah kelompok habblut yang tersisa di dunia ini. Habblut dan para rein lainnya, telah habis oleh katsuki.

Naruto sendiri belum mengerti apa dan siapa itu akatsuki.

Yang jelas, mulai detik itu juga Naruto tahu bahwa novel dan drama yang ia ikuti selama ini adalah bohong.

Mereka hanya mempermanis kisah dan mengindahkan sosok vampir yang sebenarnya iblis mengerikan dari neraka.

Naruto kembali menjalankan rutinitas sekolah seperti biasa setelah mereka mengijinkannya pulang.

Dan kebetulan, hari ini pelajaran olahraga Gai sensei menjadi jam pertama.  
Pelajaran kesukaan Naruto, tapi..

"Aku tidak ikut" Naruto bersandar santai di kursinya sambil bersiul.

"Tumben" Komentar Shikamaru saat seisi kelas mulai bubar, menuju ruang ganti.

"Perutku sakit"

"Che. Padahal Gai sensei bilang hari ini penilaian basket"

"Basket?" Mata Naruto berbinar-binar mendengar subjek olahraga kesukaannya.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" Shikamaru menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jahil. Tidak. Naruto tidak boleh tergiur. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tetap di kelas-

-bersama Sasuke.

"A-Aku tidak ikut!" Naruto memalingkan wajah memantapkan keputusannya.

"Ya sudah" Shikamaru pun melenggang meninggalkan Naruto yang dilema besar. Basket, oh, basket.

Setelah sepi, Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk tenang di bangkunya.  
Dengan heboh, dia menarik sembarang kursi dan duduk sok akrab di sebelah si kulit pucat.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan keras.

Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan lirikan sesaat. Diam.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku dapat nilai ulangan biologi 4 loh. Padahal aku sudah nyontek milik Shikamaru" Naruto mendesah putus asa. "Kau remidi tidak? Masa nanti aku remidi sendirian?"

Lagi, Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar bicara.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Tapi wajahnya tampak lemah seperti waktu itu.

"Ah, kau perlu jus tomat ya?" Naruto lalu melepas tiga kancing pertama seragamnya dengan sigap dan frontal. Dan dia menyodorkan leher jenjangnya dengan sangat ambigu "Ayo jangan sungkan. Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa"

Sungguh sangat ambigu.

"Tidak usah" Sasuke menelan ludah. Antara menahan diri dari rasa hausnya akan jus tomat dan pemandangan itu. Naruto benar-benar tidak peka, ya.  
Apa dia tidak sadar kulit kecoklatan nan eksotisnya bisa meruntuhkan iman siapa saja?

"Kenapa? Aku tidak enak ya?" Naruto berkedip tanpa dosa.

Lelah dengan ke tidak pekaan Naruto, Sasuke mendaratkan satu jitakan telak di kepala si pirang itu.

DUK!

"Itte!"

"Hentikan tingkah absurdmu dobe" Desis Sasuke.

"Aku kan cuma berusaha membantumu dattebayo"

"Aku baik-baik saja" Tegas Sasuke dengan nafas berat. Menjitak Naruto serasa marathon dua belas kilometer tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sekedar bergerak saja akan sangat berat bagi Sasuke jika di lakukan siang-siang begini.

"Sial kau teme" Naruto menggosok-gosok puncak kepalanya yang cukup pegal.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut olahraga?"

"He?" Naruto nyengir "Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku benci basket"

Sasuke tahu kok Naruto berbohong. Dia sempat menangkap ekspressi berbinar ala anak-anjing-yang-diberi-tulang saat Shikamaru bicara soal basket.

"Nah, Sasuke. Aku mau tanya"

"Apa?"

"Tentang akatsuki.." Naruto menurunkan volume bicaranya "Kenapa kalian sepertinya takut sekali? Akatsuki itu apa?"

"Mereka manusia, Naruto"

"Eh?"

"Sekelompok manusia" Ralat Sasuke "Mereka fanatik terhadap ajaran Tuhan dan tugas mereka adalah membunuh kami, para vampir. Sampai tidak tersisa satu pun"

"Tapi kan.. kau dan teman-temanmu itu setengah manusia? Dan tidak merugikan manusia?"

"Tetap saja kami keturunan setan" Lirih Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang begitu!" Naruto menggeser kursinya sehingga ia menghadap Sasuke sekarang "Kau bisa lawan mereka kan?"

"Biar ku ulang, Naruto. Jangan percaya dongeng. Tidak ada kekuatan super disini"

Naruto diam seketika.

"Aku hanya mewarisi mata ayahku. Dan mata ini hanya membuatku bisa melihat di dalam gelap"

"Jadi.. Ayahmu yang seorang rein?"

"Ya"

"Dan ibumu.."

"Manusia"

Hening lalu menyesap untuk sesaat.

"Jumlah kami.. Awalnya seratus empat puluh orang. Kami terus berpindah dan berlari dari akatsuki. Sampai.." Sasuke menarik nafas. "Sampai hanya tersisa dua belas orang"

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja, satu per satu dari kami berhasil terbunuh oleh akatsuki"

Gila.  
Dari seratus empat puluh jadi dua belas? Segitu mengerikan kah akatsuki?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke diam sebentar.

"Mereka terdiri dari sepuluh orang, Naruto. Sepuluh orang dengan kemampuan supranatural" Sasuke menjelaskan lagi. "Dan cukup dengan pisau perak yang sudah di lumuri bawang putih, kami akan terbakar habis hanya dalam satu goresan"

Mata Naruto terbelalak seketika.  
Hanya dengan itu?  
Jadi hanya dengan bawang putih dan perak?

Para habblut.. Se rapuh itu?

Mungkin Sasuke memang keturunan setan penghisap darah atau apapun itu. Tapi memangnya Sasuke punya pilihan?  
Dia hanya terlahir seperti itu dan bertahan hidup.

Sial akatsuki.

Dan bagi Naruto, Sasuke juga manusia. Walaupun cuma setengah.

"Sasuke. Kau tenang saja!" Naruto menggegap pundak Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya "Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan melindungi kalian semua dari akatsuki!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi dibuat takjub dalam diam.  
Mungkin ucapan Naruto begitu naif. Tapi meskipun naif, rasanya hangat.

Hangat sekali.

**.**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.  
TO BE CONTINUED **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Nahhhh chap dua akhirnya di update. Maaf ya, agak lama. Mungkin sudah banyak yang menduga. Tapi dari dulu saya memang selalu pengin nulis tentang dunia vampir xD wkwkwkwk.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, Minna-chan ^w^


	3. Jus Jeruk

**Jus Tomat**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings! : AU, SasuNaru/NaruSasu tergantung pandangan anda, parody, semi-fantasy, OOC, typo(s), EYD messed up dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#3 : Jus Jeruk**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaa panas sekali ttebayo" Naruto mengipas-ngipaskan tangan ke wajahnya sendiri, berakting seolah dia benar-benar kepanasan. Kemudian dia berjalan, lalu satu per satu menutup jendela-jendela yang masih terbuka bebas di setiap penjuru lab biologi.

"Oi, oi. Kau sedang apa Naruto? Jangan di tutup" Protes Shikamaru di dukung oleh riuh seisi lab siang itu.

"Sudah kubilang panas! Makanya ku tutup"

"Kalau panas ya di buka! Supaya angin masuk, idiot!" Kali ini Sakura ambil suara

"Kan ada kipas angin" Naruto menunjuk langit-langit sambil menjulurkan lidah, mengejek gadis di hadapannya.

"Tapi rasanya pengap! Jadi gelap tahu!"

"Ada lampu! Hehehe"

Hari ini, saatnya praktek pelajaran biologi.  
Letak lab biologi berada tepat di sebelah lapangan basket yang permukaannya silau. Cahaya matahari yang sedang panas-panasnya itu pasti akan semakin menyiksa Sasuke.

Naruto tahu itu, dan dia sudah berjanji, dia akan melindungi Sasuke.

Tentu sajalah, Sasuke tahu maksud tindakan Naruto adalah untuk dirinya.  
Tapi ya.. Kenapa Naruto harus berlebihan begitu sih?  
Sikap anehnya yang mencolok itu hanya mengundang kekesalan teman-temannya, bukan?

Perdebatan Naruto dan Sakura terpaksa berhenti saat sang guru memasuki lab.  
Dengan sigap Naruto menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Suasana hening telak. Bukan karena dia guru killer atau semacamnya.  
Hanya saja, Orochimaru-sensei itu sedikit..

Eksentrik.

"Selamat siang murid-muridku" Pria berkulit pucat dan rambut panjang terkulai itu tersenyum di tengah suara seraknya. "Aah, Sasuke-kun kenapa duduk di belakang?"

Spontan, semua kepala menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang bahkan tidak menganggap ucapan itu pernah terjadi.

"Khihihi" Orochimaru terkekeh aneh disana "Sasuke-kun, biarpun kau tidak menonjolkan diri, tapi feromonmu sangat kuat lho. Itu sebabnya Naruto-kun duduk di sebelahmu. Ya? Kheheheh"

Ya.. Itulah kenapa dia disebut Eksentrik.

Dan satu kelas hening. Horor luar biasa berkat ucapan ambigay sang guru. Banyak yang curiga kalau Orochimaru ini pedofil yang sedang naksir Sasuke.

"Feromon itu apaan sih, Sasuke?" Naruto berbisik dengan wajah serius karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan. Bosan akan kepolosan Naruto yang tidak lazim itu.

Tapi karena Naruto polos dan naif lah yang membuat—

—Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Rupanya Orochimaru menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan laptopnya sendiri.

"Perhatian, semuanya!" Seru Orochimaru di tengah hening. "Masing-masing meja kalian sudah ada kadal dan kodok di dalam box untuk di bedah.."

"Ne, Sensei?" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Anda bilang kodok dan kadal, tapi kenapa yang ada di mejaku malah ular dan tokek?"

"Khehehehe" Orochimaru terkekeh lagi. "Untuk Sasuke-kun memang harus spesial. Kau bantu dia ya, Naruto-kun"

"Heh?" Naruto mengerinyit bingung. Spesial? Maksudnya apa tuh?

Seisi kelas tampak berbisik satu sama lain sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Yak. Sekarang gunakan cairan kloroform untuk membius kodoknya" Orochimaru mulai mempraktekkan yang lalu di ikuti oleh seluruh siswa kecuali Naruto.

"Tokeknya mirip Orochimaru sensei ttebayo" Naruto terkekeh sambil berbisik dan memandangi tokek di dalam boxnya "Lihat tuh matanya. Belangnya berwarna ungu. Mirip sensei"

"Hentikan Naruto. Kita pakai ular saja" Sasuke meraih box berisi ular putih yang tidak berbisa itu setelah memakai sepasang sarung tangan karet.

"Heh heh! Biar aku saja! Walaupun ularnya tidak berbisa, tapi gigitannya sakit-ttebayo!"

"Jangan menceramahiku dobe" Tak peduli akan ucapan berlebihan Naruto, Sasuke segera memasukkan tangan ke dalam box reptil di hadapannya. Dengan satu tangkapan ia genggam ular sebesar stik drum itu. Setelah membiusnya dengan beberapa tetes klorofom, Sasuke segera mengambil sebilah pisau kecil yang disediakan, lalu mulai menyayat perut ular itu dengan gerakan vertikal.

"Sugee" Puji Naruto berlebihan saat mendapati ternyata bukan cuma dirinya yang tidak takut ular.

Sampai detik berikutnya, pisau itu terlepas pasrah dari tangan Sasuke. Dia diam. Membeku dan menatap lekat sayatan yang tercipta dari tangannya sendiri.  
Oh, tentu.

Karena dalam sayatan pasti ada darah.

Gawat.

"Sasuke," Sadar akan keganjilan Sasuke, Naruto mengambil alih pisau dan ular mati itu. Dia bisa mengira-ngira apa yang mungkin Sasuke rasakan sekarang. "Biar aku saja"

Tapi rasanya itu belum cukup.  
Secara perlahan, nafas Sasuke kian terasa berat dan cepat. Keringat pun mulai terbit dari pelipisnya.  
Alisnya bertaut menegang dan tangan-tangannya terkepal, menahan sesuatu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mulai sadar sepertinya Sasuke berreaksi berkat aroma darah yang menyengat ini. Apalagi setiap meja mulai membedah sampelnya masing-masing. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tidak menggeleng atau mengangguk. Sasuke hanya fokus untuk menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin.

"Orochimaru-sensei" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lagi. "Sasuke sakit nih. Boleh kuantar dia ke ruang kesehatan?"

Orochimaru tak segera menjawab, melainkan mendelik sosok Sasuke dengan seksama. Senti demi senti. Tak percaya mentah-mentah atas ucapan si bocah pirang itu.

"Sakit apa?"

"A-Ano. Sakit.. Demam ttebayo" Naruto berdusta cepat.

"Hmm" Orochimaru mengelus dagunya sendiri. Pedo snake yang satu ini masih kurang yakin sepertinya. "Demam? Kalian tidak sedang ereksi kan? Khukhukhu"

Disudut lain, Shikamaru tanpa sengaja memenggal kepala kadalnya.

"HAH?!" Naruto mendengus layaknya banteng yang melihat rok balet berwarna merah. "Dia benar-benar sakit, sensei! Bukannya erek—"

"Naruto" Sela Sasuke sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimat nistanya sekaligus mengingatkan bahwa ADA SESEORANG YANG HARUS DITOLONG.

"Pokoknya dia sakit, sensei. Dia.. Dia hemophobia" Ah, entah kenapa Naruto merasa alasan barusan sangatlah brilian. Hemophobia adalah alasan yang bagus untuk menghindari darah. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak awal ya?

"Ooo" Orochimaru ber-ooh-ria dengan tempo yang sengaja di perlambat. Dia menikmati pemandangan detik-detik kesakitan Sasuke. Selama ini Naruto lah orang pertama yang mengusik kesenangan anehnya itu. "Yah, baiklah. Tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Sasuke-kun ya, Naruto-kun"

WHATEVER LAH.

Yang penting bagi Naruto sekarang adalah membawa Sasuke keluar dari ruangan ini.  
Ternyata tidak mudah dengan posisi duduk di bangku paling belakang yang notabene-nya jauh dari pintu.  
Dan perlu di ingat semua siswa kini tengah melakukan kegiatan pembedahan. Bau amis darah mengalahkan aroma pengharum ruangan wangi buah-buahan yang tergantung di kipas angin.

Oh, Kami. Sungguh cobaan yang berat.

Lega rasanya ketika mereka sukses keluar dari sana. Naruto masih memapah Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Apalagi cahaya di koridor cukup silau saat itu. Naruto menghalanginya sebisa mungkin dengan tangan dan kepalanya sendiri, yang penting tidak mengenai Sasuke.

Untunglah, jarak ruang kesehatan tidak terlalu jauh.  
Begitu masuk, Sasuke segera berbaring di atas ranjang dan menarik selimut sampai ke pundaknya seperti orang kedinginan. Sementara Naruto sibuk menutupi jendela dan tirai-tirai yang masih terbuka.  
Setelah menyalakan lampu, dia menarik kursi yang ada lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"Sensei memang gila ttebayo" Gumam Naruto sambil manyun-manyun. "Masa kita di bilang er—"

"Diam Naruto!" Sela Sasuke LAGI. Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimat jahanam itu LAGI. Apalagi situasinya sekarang mereka berada di ruang tertutup sendirian. OH.

"Ne, Sasuke, kau perlu jus tomat kah?" Naruto berniat menggulung lengan seragamnya, tapi terhenti saat Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Masa sih? Tapi tadi tampangmu begitu"

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja"

Bohong.  
Sasuke belum meminum setetes darah pun sejak terakhir dia menggigit Naruto. Sekitar delapan hari yang lalu.  
Jika di ibaratkan, rasanya mungkin seperti manusia yang tidak minum air selama empat hari penuh.  
Kalau habblut lain, mungkin sudah mati.  
Tapi itulah bedanya Sasuke. Dia keturunan Uchiha. Salah satu klan vampire tertua. Dia mempunyai daya tahan lebih baik dari pada habblut lain.

Biarpun begitu, tetap saja ini tidak mudah.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang bisa dia lakukan lagi agar Sasuke merasa lebih baik.  
Dia merogoh saku celananya dan menarik sekotak minuman karton dari sana lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Zat besi, fosfor, vitamin C. Semuanya ada disini. Aku tidak tahu ada pengaruhnya atau tidak untukmu tapi kata Kurenai-sensei ini bagus untuk anemia" Naruto menancapkan sedotan disana. "Jus jeruk"

"Hah?"

"Jus jeruk" Ulang Naruto. Siapa tahu tadi Sasuke terserang bolot mendadak. "Minumlah"

"Kenapa harus? Aku tidak suka jeruk. Apalagi jeruk itu mirip denganmu"

"Cih. Cerewet! Cepat minum ttebayo!" Naruto terpaksa—ya, dia terpaksa—menjejalkan sedotan itu ke mulut sang Uchiha yang bahkan belum sempat bangun.  
Diam untuk sesaat.  
Yah, mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus minum walaupun sedikit. Setidaknya supaya Naruto berhenti mengoceh soal kekurangan darah.

Tanpa sadar Naruto memperhatikan sedotan yang ia pegang-yang ujungnya ada di bibir Sasuke. Dia mengamati bagaimana jus itu perlahan naik dan sampai ke mulut sang Uchiha. Juga wajah yang menunduk itu, helaian hitamnya jatuh menutupi dahinya dengan ganteng. OH KAMISAMA.  
Pemandangan indah macam apa ini.

Sasuke lalu menjauhkan wajahnya setelah tegukan pertama melewati kerongkongannya. Dia tampak mengecap lidahnya beberapa kali. Jus jeruk ternyata rasanya tidak buruk.  
Sementara Naruto canggung, salah tingkah seperti monyet kehilangan ipad-nya. Dia juga mundur, bersandar pada kursinya sendiri. UH. Jarak tadi cukup berbahaya juga.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan? Hehehe"

"Hn" Sasuke meraih jus kotak itu dan meminumnya lagi dengan cepat sampai kotaknya terlihat berkerut habis. Eh, ketagihan dia.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti suka ttebayo!"

"Kau punya lagi?"

"He? Lagi?" Wuah. Naruto tidak menyangka sebegitu sukanya Sasuke dengan jus jeruk. "Se-Sebentar. Aku belikan di kantin deh"

Naruto pun melesat menuju ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa jus jeruk. Yah walaupun uang jajannya pas-pasan.  
Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia yang sibuk. Kan Sasuke yang butuh. Itu masalah Sasuke, bukan?  
Entahlah.

Entah sejak kapan dia merasa Sasuke adalah bagian dari kehidupannya.  
Mungkin sejak dia berjanji dia akan melindungi Sasuke.  
Dan.. Kenapa dia berjanji?  
Dia juga tidak tahu. Intinya adalah, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan menarik ucapannya sendiri. Apalagi untuk urusan persahabatan.

Err.. Persahabatan?

Setelah menghabiskan uang jajannya dengan enam kotak jus jeruk, Naruto kembali ke ruang kesehatan.  
Benar saja, Sasuke langsung meminum semuanya secara bergantian sampai habis.  
Naruto cuma melongo menyaksikan betapa 'dehidrasi'nya Sasuke itu.  
Tapi tampaknya jus jeruk itu tidak sia-sia. Nafas Sasuke mulai membaik dan keringatnya berhenti.

Wow.

Mungkin seperti permen karet yang di gunakan sebagai pengganti rokok untuk para perokok.  
Walaupun efeknya berbeda dengan darah, dari sini Naruto tahu bahwa jus jeruk bisa di jadikan alternatif.

"Kau mau dengar musik, Sasuke?" Naruto meraih sebuah mp3 player kecil dari sakunya, lalu memakai satu earphone di telinga kanannya dan menyerahkan yang satu lagi pada Sasuke.

Awalnya diam, tapi kemudian Sasuke menerima dan memasang earphone itu di telinga kirinya.  
Ketika Naruto menekan tombol play, alunan keras nan berisik memekakkan telinga Sasuke.

"Ck! Ini lagu apa sih Naruto?"

"I am the mindfreak ~.. There's no reality!" Naruto malah asik sing along disana. Kesal, Sasuke pun merampas mp3 itu dari genggaman Naruto.  
Dia menekan tombol next berturut-turut.

"Oi teme! Kenapa di ganti! Kembalikan!"

Tak peduli akan protes si pirang, Sasuke masih sibuk menekan tombol next berkali-kali. Dia ingin mendengarkan musik yang sedikit 'tenang'. Klasik, misalnya?

Ah, ketemu.  
Eeine Kleine nacht music oleh Mozart.  
Sasuke suka ini. Dia membiarkannya mengalun memenuhi telinganya.  
Damai, sekali.

Sementara Naruto hanya mendengus kesal sambil melipat tangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian kekesalannya melemah, saat wajah sang Uchiha tampak melembut. Dia bahkan memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap nada yang berputar. Bantal makin terasa seperti awan dan angin makin terasa lembut menyentuh wajahnya.  
Tak ada cahaya matahari. Hanya ada musik klasik dan kasur yang empuk.  
Sempurna.

"Sasuke?"

"Oi"

"Woi teme apa kau—" Ucapan Naruto tersendat saat dengkuran kecil terdengar.

Ternyata Sasuke tidur.

Yah sudah sepantasnya dia tidur di siang hari. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan.  
Entah kenapa, rasa simpati luar biasa datang saat Naruto menatap wajah yang tengah terlelap itu. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen, begitu serasi dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya. Seolah wajah itu Tuhan pahat dengan begitu sempurna.  
Uh, ada doki-doki di jantung Naruto.  
Makhluk di hadapannya terlalu indah untuk di sebut setengah vampire, setengah monster, setengah iblis atau apapun itu.

Tanpa sadar satu senyuman kagum terbit dari ujung bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Musim semi, pertengahan bulan.  
Purnama berpendar cantik bersama jutaan berlian yang berserakkan di atas langit malam.

Udara cukup dingin, karena wilayah ini termasuk dataran tinggi. Terlebih lagi, Konoha bukan kota yang besar. Jam segini saja jalanan sudah sepi.

09.43 PM.

Naruto berjalan santai melewati komplek pertokoan yang sudah tutup. Hanya beberapa yang masih buka. Mungkin mini market 24 jam atau kafe.  
Bukan tanpa tujuan Naruto keluar malam-malam begini.  
Dia berniat mengunjungi markas bobrok The Chairott.  
Lebih tepatnya, berniat mengunjungi Sasuke.

Tapi di pertengahan jalan, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati beberapa meter di depannya ada seorang pemuda malang yang tengah memencet tombol mesin minuman soda otomatis berulang-ulang.  
Dia tampak memasukkan sebuah koin kesana, lalu memencet lagi, tapi mesin itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi. Kasihan.

Naruto mendekat dan.. WOW. Sekali lagi, WOW. Orang itu rupanya sangat amat mirip dengan Sasuke. Bedanya, posturnya lebih tinggi dan tegap, rambut hitamnya panjang terikat dan terdapat garis diagonal halus di bawah matanya.  
Apa jangan-jangan Naruto mulai berhalusinasi tentang Sasuke ya? Habis dia sangat mirip. Dia memakai mantel hitam panjang, dan syal tebal di lehernya.

"Ada masalah?" Sapa Naruto.

"Mesinnya tidak bekerja" Sahut orang itu. Merdu. Merdu sekali suaranya. Tak kalah dengan Sasuke.

Apaan sih? Naruto bukannya terpesona. Dia cuma kagum.

"Biar kucoba ttebayo" Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan..

BRAK!

Klang. Klang.

Satu tendangan dan dua kaleng soda akhirnya keluar juga.  
Pemuda itu tampak tertawa kecil dengan raut oh-ternyata-begitu, lalu meraih soda itu dan memberikan salah satunya pada Naruto.

"Ucapan terima kasih" Katanya ramah.

"Hehe. Sama-sama!" Naruto menerima soda itu. "Oh iya! Aku belum pernah melihatmu di daerah ini sebelumnya"

"Aku memang tidak tinggal disini. Aku cuma mampir. Kebetulan ada kepentingan di Konoha" Dia mulai meminum soda di tangannya.

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Yah, begitulah"

Kesemapatan yang lumayan langka, bertemu seseorang di tengah malam yang cukup larut.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini? Biar kutebak, kau seorang pelajar kan?" Dia menegak sodanya lagi.

"Hehehe iya aku masih SMA ttebayo" Naruto cengengesan. "Aku sih berniat menemui temanku"

"Begitu?" Pemuda itu tampak menengok arlojinya sebentar. "Jangan berada di luar terlalu larut ya. Berbahaya"

"Okee" Naruto berniat melanjutkan langkahnya tapi.. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Senang mengenalmu Naruto" Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Naruto sesaat sebelum membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Eh? O-Oi! Namamu Siapa!?"

"Itachi" Ucapnya dengan nada yang semakin memudar jauh.

"Ita.. Chi?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Nama yang lucu ttebayo"

Tidak selucu namamu, Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tak lagi jauh.  
Setelah memasuki kebun akasia di belakang gedung museum kesenian, bangunan tua nan rusak itu tampak. Karena gelap, Naruto menggunakan senter yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah.

"KONBAWAAAA!" Jerit Naruto begitu memasuki tempat itu dengan senyuman lebar ala kuda.

"Yo Naruto!" Sapa Kiba.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Karin yang tengah sibuk membaca buku tebal pun takjub akan kedatangan Naruto.

"Baka! Kenapa kau kesini!?" Sosok yang di cari Naruto, Sasuke, justru protes. Bukannya menyambut.

"Cih. Itukah sambutanmu?" Naruto membuang muka. Pura-pura ngambek. "Eh? Yang lainnya kemana ttebayo? Kenapa cuma ada kalian bertiga?"

"Tentu saja mereka sedang mencari jus tomat, Naruto. Kami bergantian jaga disini" Jelas Kiba.

"Ooo" Naruto membulatkan mulutnya. "Lah artinya Sasuke sudah? Atau malah belum?"

"Tidak tahu tuh. Hittou sudah lama sekali tidak kelihatan minum jus tom-"

"Diam" Sela Sasuke.

"I-Iya Hittou"

Sekarang Naruto yang takjub. Wah, jadi Sasuke belum minum jus tomat? Apa dia bertahan dengan jus jeruk yang Naruto bawakan setiap pagi?

Woow. Ini revolusi.

"Naaah teman-teman" Naruto menurunkan ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Taraaaa!"

"Apa itu dobe?"

"Ini PSP ttebayo. Kebetulan aku punya tiga! Kita main sampai pagi!"

"Bagus Naruto!" Kiba tampak antusias dan meraih salah satu PSP dari tangan Naruto. "Kalau begini kita jadi tidak bosan"

"Kau kan besok sekolah dobe!" Si Uchiha malahan kesal disana.

"Aku sudah tidur siang lama sekali ttebayo! Kalau kau tidak mau main ya sudah. Aku main dengan Kiba saja. Bwee" Naruto menarik kantung matanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sasuke mengerling risih. Dan dia tak punya kalimat apapun untuk menjawab lagi.  
Naruto menemani Sasuke di siang hari. Dan di malam hari, dimana seharusnya dia tidur, malah di habiskan dengan bermain bersama sekumpulan habblut.  
Tanpa rasa takut dan bahkan, Naruto memanggil mereka semua dengan sebutan 'teman'.

Manusia macam apa kau ini, Naruto.

Ah, apa itu? Apa jantung Sasuke baru saja berdebar?

"Hittou" Detik berikutnya, dua sosok memasuki bangunan itu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

Salah satu diantaranya, pemuda dengan rambut biru muda menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata dengan satu tangannya, tampak bersandar di pundak seseorang yang Naruto kenal sebagai Gaara.

"Suigetsu. Gaara. Ada apa?"

"Sasuke-sama.." Suigetsu terisak, pundaknya bahkan bergetar kencang. "Juugo.."

"Juugo kenapa?"

Terjadi jeda yang membuat Sasuke dan lainnya sedikit berfirasat buruk.

"Juugo sudah mati" Ucapan Gaara membuat seisi ruangan termasuk Sasuke terhenyak kaget luar biasa. Bahkan Karin mulai menangis dengan lengkingan keras yang kemudian di tenangkan Kiba.

Apa..

Yang terjadi?

"Mati katamu?" Raut Sasuke berubah drastis. Ada kepanikan yang bercampur marah disana meskipun dia berusaha tenang. "Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Gaara menunduk, sebelum berkata..

"Akatsuki" Lirihnya. "Akatsuki ada di Konoha, Hittou"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**= TO BE CONTINUED =**

.

.

.  
.

Rein : (Rein = Pure *Deutsch*) Vampire murni. Asal mereka dari neraka gerbang ke sembilan. Jumlah awalnya 3.013, seiring jaman mereka bertambah dan berkurang. Wujud sesungguhnya adalah monster eksoskelton dengan tinggi 4,8 meter, dan penampilan yang mengerikan. Mereka bersembunyi dengan mengubah wujud menjadi manusia. Mereka akan menghabiskan darah manusia sampai habis, atau mengubah manusia menjadi sesama rein sesuai kehendak mereka.

Habblut : (Habblut = Half-blood *Deutsch*) Vampire setengah manusia. Biasanya, sang ibu yang manusia, karena rein tidak bisa melahirkan. Ciri fisik, pola makan dan kebiasaan sama seperti manusia. Membutuhkan sedikitnya 500 ml darah setiap 48 jam. Habblut mempunyai kuasa untuk menghapus ingatan orang yang digigit. Beraktivitas pada malam hari, dan tidur pada siang hari.

Baik Habblut maupun Rein, sangat lemah terhadap cahaya matahari, benda tajam yang terbuat dari perak, bawang putih, mantra, dan garam yang masih utuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**A/N** : Woo gomen updatenya lama XD  
Maaf juga ya, di chap ini banyak bagian ambigay-nya. WKWK.  
Buat yang belum tahu, hemophobia artinya phobia terhadap darah.  
Sementara klorofom itu zat yang biasa di pake buat nge bius.  
Dan ereksi.. Udah tau kan? Itu loh, kondisi dimana sang 'adik' terbangun. LOL.  
Slight pairing mungkin baru akan muncul di chap selanjutnya. Hehe.  
Arigato atas kunjungannya. Jangan lupa review ya, Minna chan m(_ _)m

And.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT NARUTO-KUUUN :* umumumumu


	4. The Chase

Hening.

Untuk sementara, senyap masih mendominasi. Hanya isakan kecil Karin yang sesekali terdengar.

"Apa.." Sasuke angkat bicara. "Mereka tahu sesuatu mengenai tempat ini?"

"Tidak" Sahut si rambut biru cepat. "Juugo lebih memilih mati dari pada memberi tahu lokasi kita meskipun mereka memaksa dengan terus menyiksanya dengan lampu ultraviolet sialan itu"

Sasuke, terpaku.  
Sebagai pemimpin yang biasanya bertindak cepat, dia malah diam.  
Dia kehilangan salah satu anggotanya yang paling setia.. Dan paling kuat.  
Dia nyaris tidak percaya Juugo akan gugur semudah itu.

"Aku melihatnya.. Aku melihat bagaimana pedang perak itu menusuk jantungnya sampai dia terbakar. Aku melihat sahabatku mati" Suigetsu menangis lagi. Tak peduli bahwa dia laki-laki yang punya harga diri atau apa. Baginya, terlalu menyakitkan untuk sekedar diam.  
Bahkan, Karin pun masih belum bisa tenang dari tangisannya yang semakin keras berkat ucapan Suigetsu barusan.

Naruto menangkap raut yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.  
Kosong. Gelap. Apapun itu.  
Sasuke hanya berdiam dengan tatapan tanpa arah.  
Memutar pikirannya agar menemukan cara. Satu cara saja agar dia dan kelompoknya bisa bertahan di tempat ini lebih lama.

Karena dia tidak ingin berlari dan sembunyi ke tempat lain lagi.

"Hittou," Kiba mendekat beberapa langkah, masih dengan Karin yang menangis di bahu tegapnya. "Kita harus pergi"

Sasuke menoleh cepat. Menatap lurus pemuda yang barusan melontarkan kalimat yang paling ingin dia hindari.

"Tidak"

"Tapi hittou. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti menemukan kita. Kita tidak bisa disini selamanya dan menyaksikan satu per satu dari kita semua mati!"

Disana, Naruto mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan mereka bicarakan.  
Pergi? Oh, ayolah.  
Jangan bercanda!

"Aku akan memikirkan cara lain" Sanggah Sasuke.

"Ini solusi terakhir kita, hittou" Kiba melepaskan Karin dari rangkulannya dan mendekat selangkah lagi ke arah Sasuke. "Kita benar-benar harus meninggalkan Konoha sebelum me-"

"Tunggu" Sela Naruto. "Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan pergi. Pasti ada cara lain!"

"Kenapa kalian berdua terus bicara soal cara lain!?" Nada bicara Suigetsu terdengar semakin keras. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-sama. Tapi kami semua tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Jika pergi ke kutub utara akan membuat kami semua aman, maka kami akan pergi kesana! Begitu juga denganmu. Kami memikirkan keselamatanmu! Jumlah kita cuma sebelas orang sekarang! Cara apalagi yang kita punya sekarang!?"

"Kita tidak akan pergi, Suigetsu" Tegas Sasuke dengan artikulasi yang sengaja diperjelas. "Tidak sekarang"

Diam menyusup lagi.  
Nyaris tak percaya, karena sebelumnya pasti Sasuke-lah yang memberi keputusan untuk 'pergi'.

Dan kali ini, dia-lah yang bersikeras untuk tinggal.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

**Jus Tomat**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings! : AU, SasuNaru/NaruSasu tergantung pandangan anda, sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), EYD messed up, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. DLDR. And don't forget to drop your review. Enjoy ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#4 : The Chase**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**.**

Shikamaru mendelik dengan seksama sosok di hadapannya. Dari atas ke bawah, senti demi senti.

"Apa?" Pemuda itu mengendikkan kepalanya sedikit. "Belum pernah melihat orang normal ya?"

"Ck" Si kepala nanas cuma mendecak malas. Apanya yang normal? Penampilan pemuda sengak di hadapannya ini bahkan jauh dari kata rapi. Kemeja seragamnya tidak di kancing, menampilkan t-shirt putih polos di dalamnya. Rambutnya coklat acak-acakkan, dan terdapat simbol seperti taring merah pada masing-masing pipinya. "Kau dari mana?"

"Ame. Ame gakuen. Tahu kan?"

"Aa. Ame gakuen ya" Shikamaru melipat tangannya. "Ada perlu apa datang ke sekolah kami?"

"Aku mau menemui hit-" Kiba berdehem sebentar saat sadar bahwa dia hampir saja menyebutkan kata 'hittou' yang artinya ketua itu. "Aku mau bertemu temanku" Tambahnya seraya menjatuhkan pantat dengan santai pada bangku yang terhidang di sepanjang lorong sekolah itu.

"Siapa? Dari kelas berapa?"

"Ng.." Kiba tampak berpikir keras disana. "Aku lupa kelasnya. Pokoknya namanya Sasuke"

Shikamaru melotot di tempat.

"Ha? Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya" Kiba mengangguk. "Memangnya ada dua Sasuke disini?"

Well, tidak.  
Tentu tidak.  
Bukan itu yang membuatnya melotot tadi. Hanya saja, 'menempelnya' seekor Uzumaki Naruto saja sudah aneh. Eh, ini, mendung-mendung di tengah siang, ada sesosok pemuda arogan mencari Sasuke.  
Semakin sesuatu saja misteri mengenai si pucat itu.

"Yah dia sekelas denganku. Tunggulah sekitar setengah jam"

"Lah? Kenapa?"

"Kelas kami sedang rapat untuk festival tahunan"

"Terus? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Heeh? Aku itu tadi baru saja kembali dari mengambil buku anggaran kelas. Dan kau menahanku disini"

"Oh iya ya" Kiba mengangguk-angguk. Saat dia menyadari betapa sepinya menit-menit ini, dia melirik ke arah MANUSIA segar di hadapannya. Dia menyeringai tipis sebelum berkata

"Oi. Bisa tolong antarkan aku ke toilet?"

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit berselang sejak Shikamaru meninggalkan rapat untuk mengambil buku anggaran di ruang osis.  
Suasana mulai ramai dengan obrolan masing-masing. Dan di ujung sana, Naruto mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menguap.  
Naruto tidak peduli soal konsep maid cafe yang diusulkan Sakura. Dia hanya ingin tidur siang sekarang ini.

Ketika Naruto berniat menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan tertidur, sosok pinnaple head yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul dengan tampang yang tak kalah mengantuk dengan Naruto.  
Tapi ini sedikit beda.

Shikamaru tampak seperti orang ling lung yang baru sadar dari koma selama bertahun-tahun.  
Dia tampak berdiri dan memijat pelipisnya frustasi setelah ia duduk di kursi yang biasa di gunakan guru.  
Dia juga mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan pandangan mengawang.

Naruto cuma menggerutu aneh melihat pemandangan itu.

"Cih. Pantas saja Shikamaru lama sekali. Pasti tadi dia tidur ttebayo. Lihat tuh, tampangnya masih seperti orang mimpi. Curang"

Sebagai pihak yang pertama khawatir, Ino menghampiri sang ketua kelas dan menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.  
Tak ada yang memperhatikan, kecuali Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba badanku lemas sekali"

Dan Sasuke tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari.

"Kiba" Gumamnya.

"Eh?" Belum sempat pertanyaan Naruto terjawab, Sasuke sudah menjejalkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan beranjak dari meja yang kemudian di ikuti secara otomatis oleh 'ekor'nya yang berwujud pemuda dengan tinggi 1,8 meter berambut pirang.

Untungnya kaki panjang Naruto mampu menyamai langkah cepat sang Uchiha meskipun sepanjang jalan dia terus saja mengomel soal ada-apa-sih-sebenarnya.  
Langkah mereka berakhir ketika di persimpangan tangga, sosok yang belakangan cukup familiar bagi Naruto muncul.

"Hittou aku sudah-"

"Kenapa kau gigit dia?" Tukas Sasuke memotong ucapan Kiba. Sontak saja, Kiba langsung mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Maaf, hittou! Soalnya aku tidak tahan" Kiba tampak menunduk disana. "Aku bersumpah sudah menghapus ingatannya"

Naruto melongo bulat saat mengucapkan 'ooh' panjang disana. Jadi Kiba yang menyebabkan Shikamaru bertingkah seperti orang teler?  
Wah, lumayan juga efek 'lupa' yang di tanamkan para habblut.  
Untung saja itu tidak mempan bagi Naruto.

"Sudahlah" Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Bagaimana?"

"Aa. Semuanya sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal sementara yang aman. Kebetulan sekolahku menyediakan asrama, hittou. Walaupun sedikit merepotkan, aku berhasil membuat mereka percaya bahwa aku anggota asrama"

"Bagus. Lalu bagaimana dengan Karin?"

"Dia akan tinggal di toko tempat ia bekerja"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Naruto menyela sambil celingukan.

"Kami ini sedang berpencar untuk sementara, Naruto. Kami mencari tempat tinggal sendiri-sendiri yang berdekatan dengan manusia. Tujuannya sih, supaya akatsuki kehilangan jejak" Terang Kiba.

"Oooh. Ide bagus ttebayo!" Naruto tampak antusias. Ya, jelas saja dia antusias. Karena itu artinya, Sasuke tidak akan pergi kemana pun. "Ne, jadi kau sekarang tinggal dimana Sasuke?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan pikirkan itu nan-"

"KAU BISA TINGGAL SEMENTARA BERSAMAKU" Naruto nyengir, lalu menepuk dan merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan keras. "Di rumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa dan kau bisa tidur denganku! jadi tenang saja ttebayo!"

"Justru itu" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto sebagai sarana pertahanan diri dari doki doki di jantungnya.

"Lah kenapa? Memangnya aneh ya kalau kita tinggal bersama? Tidur bersama?"

DUK!

"Itte!" Naruto mengusap-usap ujung kepalanya yang baru saja di hadiahi satu jitakan oleh Sasuke.

Sementara Kiba terbahak-bahak sambil meremas perutnya dan menirukan ucapan ambigay Naruto.

"Tidur bersama. BHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dia memukul-mukul tembok dengan airmata berlinang.

"Setidaknya pikirkan ucapan anehmu dulu sebelum bicara dobe"

"Loh? Aneh bagaimana sih? Anehnya dimana?"

"Aku cuma bilang apa yang kupikirkan ttebayo?"

Tawa Kiba menggelinjang saat Naruto semakin mengindikasikan ketidak pekaannya yang tidak biasa.  
Bahkan Naruto sempat bertanya pada Kiba apanya yang yang lucu.

"Sudahlah. Kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu Kiba"

"A-Ano.." Kiba mengusap ujung matanya masih dengan sisa tawa. "Hittou akan tetap tinggal bersama si bodoh ini?"

Kemudian, satu death glare mematikan membuat Kiba bungkam dan beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pulang ke asrama tempat ia tinggal sementara.

Setidaknya, untuk satu bulan.

Rencananya sih, setiap minggu mereka akan berkumpul di markas dan membicarakan kondisi mereka. Jika rencana ini membuat mereka aman dari akatsuki, kemungkinan mereka bisa tinggal lebih lama di konoha dan membuat akatsuki berpikir mereka sudah pergi ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun itu, Sasuke akhirnya tetap tinggal di rumah Naruto untuk sementara. Naruto sangat amat tidak keberatan. Dia bahkan membiarkan Sasuke memakai bantal kesayangannya dan memakan ramen edisi terbatas yang ia beli di mini market yang berjarak empat kilometer dari rumah.

Festival tahunan akan berjalan selama lima hari, yang akan di tutup dengan pementasan drama tiap-tiap kelas pada sabtu malam nanti.  
Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut serta, meskipun sambutan yang ia dapat dari teman-teman dikelasnya adalah sunyi. Mereka terlalu ngeri untuk sekedar mengajak Sasuke bicara dan Naruto memintanya berpartisipasi dalam festival?  
Lagipula, festival diadakan siang hari, di luar ruangan. Mustahil rasanya jika Sasuke harus ikut.  
Tapi Naruto mengarang cerita bahwa Sasuke itu koki yang hebat. Sehingga menempatkan sang Uchiha di dapur adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk membuat kafe kelas mereka laris.

Festival hari pertama di buka. Sakura, Ino, dan murid perempuan lainnya memakai pakaian ala butler dan rambut palsu pendek. Beberapa malah sampai memakai kumis palsu segala.  
Sementara semua murid laki-laki mengenakan pakaian ala maid eropa, lengkap dengan bando berhias renda putih.  
Shikamaru dan Neji adalah dua orang yang paling di tertawakan saat itu. Apalagi ketika rambut Shikamaru yang biasa di ikat cuek seperti nanas itu, di tata dengan dua kuncir seperti gadis kecil oleh Ino.  
Naruto, tak peduli soal baju. Dia menganggap kegiatan ini bisnis sungguhan dan menjadi yang paling bersemangat di antara teman-temannya.

Sakura dan Naruto bertugas menyambut tamu kafe kelas mereka. Alasannya sih, katanya Sakura itu macho dan Naruto manis. Saat Shikamaru mengatakan itu, Naruto menjambak kuncirnya sampai Shikamaru terjungkal dengan rok tersibak.

Pengunjungnya cukup ramai. Banyak gadis-gadis yang datang ke kafe kelas mereka. Neji menjadi maid paling populer hari itu. Banyak pengunjung yang bilang dia sangat cantik. Sehingga kebanyakan akan meminta Neji yang melayani mereka. Terutama pengunjung perempuan.

"Selamat datang" Naruto dan Sakura membungkuk bersamaan, menyambut pengunjung berikutnya. Yang ternyata adalah sosok yang pernah Naruto lihat di suatu tempat. Setelah mengingat-ingat, Naruto akhirnya berhasil menegur orang itu.

"Kau.. Itachi-san kan?"

Pemuda dengan rambut panjang di hadapannya tampak mendelik Naruto untuk sesaat. Dia takjub disana.

"Kau.. Naruto?"

"Benar ttebayo!" Naruto menepuk pundak Itachi dengan gaya sok akrab. "Kau harus coba menu di kafe kami!"

"Ah, ya. Tentu" Itachi mengangguk kecil. Masih dengan tatapan takjubnya.

Naruto menggiring orang itu untuk duduk dan menyodorkan dengan paksa selembar daftar menu sesaat sebelum Itachi mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bisa ketemu lagi. Hehe" Naruto cengengesan. Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil yang membuat murid-murid perempuan dipojokan sana sibuk berteriak tanpa suara seperti fangirl yang belum pernah melihat ikemen sungguhan.

"Jadi.. Kau sekolah disini?" Alih-alih memesan, Itachi justru bertanya tentang Naruto.

"Ya iyalah. Kau pikir kenapa aku disini? Memburu zombie yang bersembunyi diantara murid-murid?"

Itachi tertawa pelan kemudian.

"Yah, mungkin saja" Dia membaca menu di tangannya lagi. "Aku mau banana split saja"

"Oke! Satu banana split segera datang!"

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto" Itachi mencegah Naruto yang berniat beranjak dari sana. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Mau tanya apa memangnya?"

"Apa di sekolah ini ada seorang murid yang.. Agak aneh?"

"MURID DISINI SIH MEMANG ANEH SEMUA. HAHAHAHA"

Diam-diam Shikamaru menyumpah serapahi Naruto dengan kutukan-kutukan mautnya.

"Oh, maksudku.. Seorang murid yang agak berbeda dengan yang lain. Terlihat pucat, seperti orang sakit atau semacamnya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Bagaimanapun itu, Sasuke akhirnya tetap tinggal di rumah Naruto untuk sementara. Naruto sangat amat tidak keberatan. Dia bahkan membiarkan Sasuke memakai bantal kesayangannya dan memakan ramen edisi terbatas yang ia beli di mini market yang berjarak empat kilometer dari rumah.

Festival tahunan akan berjalan selama lima hari, yang akan di tutup dengan pementasan drama tiap-tiap kelas pada sabtu malam nanti.  
Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut serta, meskipun sambutan yang ia dapat dari teman-teman dikelasnya adalah sunyi. Mereka terlalu ngeri untuk sekedar mengajak Sasuke bicara dan Naruto memintanya berpartisipasi dalam festival?  
Lagipula, festival diadakan siang hari, di luar ruangan. Mustahil rasanya jika Sasuke harus ikut.  
Tapi Naruto mengarang cerita bahwa Sasuke itu koki yang hebat. Sehingga menempatkan sang Uchiha di dapur adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk membuat kafe kelas mereka laris.

Festival hari pertama di buka. Sakura, Ino, dan murid perempuan lainnya memakai pakaian ala butler dan rambut palsu pendek. Beberapa malah sampai memakai kumis palsu segala.  
Sementara semua murid laki-laki mengenakan pakaian ala maid eropa, lengkap dengan bando berhias renda putih.  
Shikamaru dan Neji adalah dua orang yang paling di tertawakan saat itu. Apalagi ketika rambut Shikamaru yang biasa di ikat cuek seperti nanas itu, di tata dengan dua kuncir seperti gadis kecil oleh Ino.  
Naruto, tak peduli soal baju. Dia menganggap kegiatan ini bisnis sungguhan dan menjadi yang paling bersemangat di antara teman-temannya.

Sakura dan Naruto bertugas menyambut tamu kafe kelas mereka. Alasannya sih, katanya Sakura itu macho dan Naruto manis. Saat Shikamaru mengatakan itu, Naruto menjambak kuncirnya sampai Shikamaru terjungkal dengan rok tersibak.

Pengunjungnya cukup ramai. Banyak gadis-gadis yang datang ke kafe kelas mereka. Neji menjadi maid paling populer hari itu. Banyak pengunjung yang bilang dia sangat cantik. Sehingga kebanyakan akan meminta Neji yang melayani mereka. Terutama pengunjung perempuan.

"Selamat datang" Naruto dan Sakura membungkuk bersamaan, menyambut pengunjung berikutnya. Yang ternyata adalah sosok yang pernah Naruto lihat di suatu tempat. Setelah mengingat-ingat, Naruto akhirnya berhasil menegur orang itu.

"Kau.. Itachi-san kan?"

Pemuda dengan rambut panjang di hadapannya tampak mendelik Naruto untuk sesaat. Dia takjub disana.

"Kau.. Naruto?"

"Benar ttebayo!" Naruto menepuk pundak Itachi dengan gaya sok akrab. "Kau harus coba menu di kafe kami!"

"Ah, ya. Tentu" Itachi mengangguk kecil. Masih dengan tatapan takjubnya.

Naruto menggiring orang itu untuk duduk dan menyodorkan dengan paksa selembar daftar menu sesaat sebelum Itachi mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bisa ketemu lagi. Hehe" Naruto cengengesan. Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil yang membuat murid-murid perempuan dipojokan sana sibuk berteriak tanpa suara seperti fangirl yang belum pernah melihat ikemen sungguhan.

"Jadi.. Kau sekolah disini?" Alih-alih memesan, Itachi justru bertanya tentang Naruto.

"Ya iyalah. Kau pikir kenapa aku disini? Memburu zombie yang bersembunyi diantara murid-murid?"

Itachi tertawa pelan kemudian.

"Yah, mungkin saja" Dia membaca menu di tangannya lagi. "Aku mau banana split saja"

"Oke! Satu banana split segera datang!"

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto" Itachi mencegah Naruto yang berniat beranjak dari sana. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Mau tanya apa memangnya?"

"Apa di sekolah ini ada seorang murid yang.. Agak aneh?"

"MURID DISINI SIH MEMANG ANEH SEMUA. HAHAHAHA"

Diam-diam Shikamaru menyumpah serapahi Naruto dengan kutukan-kutukan mautnya.

"Oh, maksudku.. Seorang murid yang agak berbeda dengan yang lain. Terlihat pucat, seperti orang sakit atau semacamnya"

Naruto yang daya tangkapnya selambat keong sawah itu pun berpikir keras sebelum dia sadar..

"Oh! Maksudmu Sa-"

"Naruto! Oi!" Suara panggilan Shikamaru memotong ucapan Naruto. "Kenapa malah ngobrol? Cepatlah sedikit! Kau harus membantu Neji. Kasihan dia melayani lima orang sendirian!"

"O-Oke ttebayo!" Lupa dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, Naruto segera melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil banana split pesanan Itachi.  
Dia sempat melihat Neji di foto dengan paksa oleh segerombolan anak perempuan dan Naruto merasa kasihan luar biasa dengan pemandangan itu.

Sementara di dapur, Sasuke tampak akur bersama Hinata yang memang pandai memasak dan juga-Orochimaru.  
Yah. Guru biologi yang satu itu mengaku pernah menjadi juru masak restoran cina saat masih kuliah.

"Banana split untuk satu orang!" Naruto melenggang memasuki dapur dan langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati Sasuke memakai apron putih diatas pakaian serba hitamnya.  
Sementara Sasuke tak kalah bengongnya disana. Naruto terlihat sangat imut dengan pakaian seperti itu. Benar-benar imut sampai-sampai Sasuke merasakan pipinya memanas tanpa disuruh.

"Narutooooo" Kali Ini, Ino yang memasuki dapur. "Cowok keren tadi pesan apa?"

"Ba-Banana split" Jawab Naruto yang pipinya juga terasa terbakar sampai merah.

"Cowok keren?" Lirih Sasuke. Bagi Ino, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertanya. Dia sampai merinding karenanya.

"Co-Cowok keren yang tadi bersama Naruto. Naruto kelihatan akrab sekali dengan cowok itu dan aku ingin menge-nal-nya" Ino menjawab dengan gugup karena dia berani bersumpah Sasuke menatapnya seperti psikopat yang bertemu musuh bebuyutannya.

"Siapa?"

"Dia cuma pelanggan kok Sasuke! Cuma pelanggan! Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain ttebayo! Aku tidak akrab seperti kata Ino!" Sambar Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke tampak cuek dan kembali pada melon yang sedang ia potong kecil-kecil. Melon malang yang kini tak berbentuk karena sang Uchiha mulai memotongnya dengan asal dan sewot.

"Kau tidak percaya ya?!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Jangan bodoh ttebayo! Aku berkata yang sejujurnya kok!"

"Hn"

"HEEEH?" Naruto merasakan firasat bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak mempercayai penjelasan Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu tapi akan kubawa dia kesini! Tunggu saja!"

Dan setelah mengambil seporsi banana split yang barusan disiapkan Hinata, Naruto keluar dari dapur dengan langkah menggebu-gebu.

Detik berikutnya,

Hening.

Senyap.

"A-Aku sebaiknya membantu Sakura" Ino menyusul Naruto saat atmosfir dingin mulai mendominasi disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke kun?" Tanya Orochimaru. "Jangan cemburu begitu dong. Khukhukhu"

Cemburu? Masa sih?

"Oh iya, kalau melonnya sudah, tolong potong ini ya" Orochimaru memberikan semangkuk bahan yang harus Sasuke potong selanjutnya.

Sasuke yang pikirannya mengawang itu, mengambil benda kecil yang ada didalam mangkuk tanpa berpikir dan sedetik sebelum ia mulai memotong,

"Uh!" Sasuke menjatuhkan pisaunya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia pun meremas tangannya yang terasa terbakar disana. Panas.  
Sasuke mendesis perih dan ketika ia melirik telapak tangannya, luka bakar yang cukup hangus tergambar luas disana.

"Wah, maaf Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru melirik tajam. "Aku tadi memberimu bawang putih"

"Ano.. Sensei?" Hinata menginterupsi. "Memangnya kita perlu bawang putih? Menu kafe kita kan cuma minuman dan kue-kue?"

.

.

.

.

"Bakayaroo" Naruto menjitaki kepalanya sendiri sepanjang ia berjalan. Tindakan bodoh apa yang sedang dia lakukan sih!?  
Kenapa dia harus susah-susah membela diri?

Memangnya Sasuke itu siapa?

Atau.. Memangnya dia menganggap Sasuke itu siapa?

Dan kenapa.. Dia merasa bersalah ya?

Ketika Naruto sampai di ruang utama kafe dengan nuansa eropanya itu, dia tidak lagi mendapati sosok Itachi di mejanya.

"Eh?" Naruto celingukan. Bagaimana nasib banana split di tangannya ini? Siapa yang akan bayar?

"Kau cari apa Naruto?" Tanya si cantik Neji.

"Orang yang tadi duduk disini ttebayo"

"Oh, yang pakai jaket warna merah tua ya?"

"Ah. Iya yang itu!"

"Dia sudah pergi. Tadi tampak buru-buru sekali. Sepertinya dia mengejar seorang wanita"

"Wanita?"

Neji mengangguk.

Apa jangan-jangan Itachi cuma berniat mengerjai Naruto saja? Memesan, lalu pergi.  
Belum sempat pertanyaan Naruto terjawab, ponsel di sakunya berdering keras. Naruto meletakkan pesanan batalnya di sembarang tempat dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yo"

"Halo? Naruto!?" Ada suara panik di seberang sana.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Tolong, bawa Hittou ke tempat yang aman sekarang juga!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Akatsuki sudah tahu kalau Hittou berada di Konoha gakuen!"

"HAH?! Bagaimana bisa!?"

"Entahlah Naruto. Kurasa ada mata-mata yang memihak akatsuki di sekolahmu itu" Lanjut Kiba. "Tadi Karin sudah kusuruh untuk pergi kesana dan memperingatkan hittou. Tapi barusan dia menelponku dan memintaku untuk mengabarimu. Karena sekarang dia sedang di kejar oleh salah seorang akatsuki yang dia temui di festival Konoha gakuen. Dia mungkin membuang ponselnya di tengah jalan karena saat kuhubungi lagi, nomor Karin sudah tidak aktif"

Deg. Naruto mematung diam seketika.

'Apa disekolah ini ada seorang murid yang.. Agak aneh?'

'Maksudku, seorang murid yang tampak pucat, terlihat seperti orang sakit atau semacam itu?'

'Tadi tampak buru-buru sekali. Sepertinya dia mengejar seorang wanita'

Naruto bergetar dalam diam.

"Tidak mungkin" Desisnya. "Itachi-san seorang.. Akatsuki?"

"Naruto? Hoi!? Dengar tidak?!"

"Y-Ya!?"

"Kumohon, jagalah hittou! Aku dan yang lainnya akan mencari Karin dan bersembunyi di tempat lain"

"Aku mengerti! Aku akan membawa Sasuke pergi dari sini!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan pertanyaan besar yang memenuhi pikirannya.  
Dia tak pernah menceritakan soal Sasuke pada siapapun. Lantas siapa..

Mata-mata yang dimaksud oleh Kiba itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Huaaaaaa maaf updatenya lama. Saya beneran sibuk belakangan ini hiksu.  
Jangan lupa review yaa, minna-chan!


End file.
